


Rainy Nights

by Turtleking



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Cute, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtleking/pseuds/Turtleking
Summary: Nines and Gavin get caught in the rain. Gavin realizes his true feelings for his partner.





	Rainy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Rain is a total romance cliche but i thought this was cute. Salt is a black cat and Pepper is a white one.

“Jesus, it pouring!” Gavin exclaimed as he watched the rain run down the car window. He knew it was supposed to rain tonight, but didn’t know it would be this bad. Gavin hates driving in the rain, so he let Nines drive. “I have received warnings of incoming flash floods, but we will be home in approximately five minutes.” Nines said, struggling to see the road. A huge flash of lightning and a roar of thunder shook the car. “Salt and Pepper aren’t gonna be too happy about this storm.” After a few minutes, Nines pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. Gavin looked down at the road to see at least an inch of water rushing towards a storm drain. Gavin gripped the door handle. “Ready to make a run for it, Nines?” “Indeed, the rain is predicted to get worse by the hour.” Gavin thrust the door open and bolted for the building. He was within five feet of the door when he slid on the wet concrete. A wave of water rushed into his face and the blow to the chest from the fall had winded him. “Gavin! Are you alright?!” Nines shouted. “Yeah I’m fine.” Gavin huffed. “I’m just going for a swim.” He grabbed Nines’ outstretched hand and pulled himself up. They were both now absolutely soaked. They gave up on trying to run for the door and walked the rest of the way. Nines entered the front door password then they climbed the stairs to their apartment. “Holy shit, I’m freezing, go stand in the bathroom, I’ll grab us dry clothes.” Gavin said as he went into his room. He saw his cats’ tails poking out from under the bed. “I’m sorry we didn’t get home sooner guys.” Gavin grabbed two towels and clothes for himself. Nines was a lot taller than him, so he had to make sure to grab clothes that would fit. He ended up grabbing a sweatshirt that was too big for him and a pair of shorts. When he reached the bathroom, he froze in the doorway. Nines had taken his shirt and jacket off and was wringing them out in the sink. Gavin had never really noticed how hot Nines was. He had beautiful toned muscles and Gavin was hypnotized by the way the ones on his back moved as he twisted his shirt. His normally perfect hair was a mess and small water droplets dripped down his forehead. Gavin unconsciously licked his lips. Nines looked up into the mirror and saw Gavin starring. He turned around and grabbed the towel and clothes from Gavin. “Thank you.” He ruffled the towel through his hair and put the sweatshirt on. “I like this sweatshirt Gavin, its very soft.” Seeing Nines in his clothes gave him butterflies. “N-no problem.” Gavin stammered. He finally pulled his eyes off of Nines, dried his hair and threw his clothes on. “Are you alright? You’re a little pale.” He placed his hand to Gavin’s forehead. “You’re also a little warm.” “Never better.” Gavin breathed. He decided to do something he should have a long time ago. He stood on his toes, placed his arms around his neck, and kissed him softly. Nines was tensed up at first, but quickly relaxed. He wrapped his arms around Gavin’s waist, pulling him closer. Gavin was euphoric. “Damn, I should have done that a long time ago.” Gavin sighed. “Definitely.” Nines said with a small laugh. He cupped Gavin’s face for another deeper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally had Nines kissing first but I think this one is better


End file.
